Emma Frost
Attualità Emma Frost è diventato una parte del nuovo Istituto Xavier come insegnante ed è un membro del nuovo team di Uncanny X-Men composta da Ciclope, Magik, Magneto, e gli studenti mutanti appena risvegliati. Guidati da Scott Summers una volta di più, la squadra continua a lottare per i loro diritti per la libertà in questo mondo come insegnano i mutanti più giovani come utilizzare i loro poteri, per tutto il tempo di imparare a trattare con i propri poteri mutanti essere modificati dagli eventi che accaduto in Avengers vs X-Men . Origine Emma Frost # 2 Emma Grazia gelo cresciuto nel ricco quartiere di Snow Valley, Massachusetts come la figlia di un ricco, anche se padre violento. Ha sviluppato i suoi poteri, mentre sotto pressione da suo padre per avere successo. Emma ricattato il padre dopo aver ottenuto un professore che era legato sentimentalmente con licenziato. Nonostante il suo padre era sconvolto, ha deciso che era intelligente e aveva offerto di prendere in consegna l'azienda di famiglia, ma Emma ha rifiutato preffering di fare la sua fortuna se stessa. Emma lasciò la sua famiglia e si unì al gruppo mutante radicale, il Club Infernale . Dopo aver trascorso un periodo come il "White Queen", ha poi disertato per gli X-Men a guidare la squadra. Creazione Emma Frost è stato creato dallo scrittore Chris Claremont e artista / co-sceneggiatore John Byrne . La sua prima apparizione in Uncanny X-Men # 129 . Evolution Personaggio Emma Frost è passata da uno dei nemici più letali della X-Men in una figura centrale sul lato dei mutanti. Il suo primo era lei presentato come un leader nel Club Infernale, ma questa si è conclusa quando il tempo viaggiatore maniacale Fitzroy apparso dal futuro, causando la morte di molti dei suoi Hellions e mettendo Emma in coma. Il suo coinvolgimento nella falange Patto arco l'ha portata a diventare co-docente del nuovo X Generation squadra con Banshee . Più tardi, dopo la fine della serie X Generation, quando le Sentinelle devastato Genosha ha acquisito un nuovo potere - la sua forma di diamante. Archi narrativi successivi effettuati nuovo partner sue Ciclope e amante, e un ex co-leader degli X-Men. Lei continua a svolgere un ruolo di primo piano nella squadra Cyclops '. Maggiore Story Arcs Hellfire Club Regina Bianca Emma prima incontra gli X-men, mentre lei è la "Regina Bianca" del pericoloso Club Infernale. Lei cerca di reclutare forzatamente Kitty Pryde al club, ma è stato opposto da X-Men. Anche se Emma è inizialmente trionfante, gli X-Men alla fine la sconfigge. Lei ei suoi studenti mutanti, i Satiri avrebbe incontrato gli X-Men molte volte dopo questo. Il suo tempo con il Club Infernale termina quando viene attaccato da un viaggiatore del tempo pazzo di nome Trevor Fitzroy . Nell'incidente conseguente che ha coinvolto anche gli X-Men, la maggior parte dei Satiri vengono uccisi, ed Emma in mandato in coma. Lei è finalmente ripreso, anche se la sua mente viene trasferita al corpo di Bobby Drake. Inizialmente Emma pensò Xavier tiene in ostaggio, così lei fugge Frost International - ancora di Iceman corpo. Accesso a uno dei suoi computer, Emma scopre i suoi Satiri erano morti e si incolpa per questo. Quando Xavier e di alcuni altri X-Men finalmente recuperare il ritardo con lei, gelo confessa a Carlo che l'unica ragione per cui lui combatte sui giovani mutanti era che lei crede che avrebbe potuto offrire loro qualcosa Xavier non può, e che le loro morti dimostra che lei era sbagliato. Emma accetta poi di tornare alla X-Mansion e avere la sua mente trasferito di nuovo al suo corpo. Generazione X In Generazione X, Emma cerca di combattere il Phalanx, ma non era abbastanza forte così lei unisce i poteri di Synch e Jubilee. Più tardi, durante la formazione di Generation X, di Emma sorella Adrienne tenta di creare il caos presso l'istituto. Ha pianta bombe che non sono disinnescate in tempo, e in una rabbia Emma spara e uccide sua sorella. Dopo un po ', Emma ha visioni ed è ossessionato dal passato di sua sorella, ma lei è in grado di sconfiggerla una volta e la sua espulsione dalla sua mente. Da quel punto in poi giura di non fare affidamento sulle sue capacità telepatiche. A suo avviso, le aveva fatto perdere il suo vantaggio conseguente morte di Synch, e lei giura di essere duro "duro come diamante." Unire gli X-Men Dopo questo, lei va a insegnare presso l'isola nazione mutante dominato di Genosha . Durante il famigerato Sentinel genocidio degli abitanti dell'isola, Emma riesce a sopravvivere in virtù della sua mutazione si manifesta secondaria, che le ha permesso di prendere una forma di diamante quasi invulnerabile. Si ritrova come uno degli istruttori a Xavier, dove si sviluppa un rapporto stretto con X-Men Socio fondatore Cyclops . Questo sarebbe evoluto in un affare telepatico segreta tra i due, favorita da un incidente in cui Ciclope temporaneamente viene posseduta da Apocalisse . Jean scoperta di s 'di questo sarebbe distanze suo rapporto con Ciclope, mentre Emma sarebbe solo avvicinarsi al leader mutante. Co-leader degli X-Men Emma & gli X-Men Dopo la morte di Jean per mano di Xorn , Emma fa la sua relazione sentimentale con Ciclope pubblico, nonostante la disapprovazione degli altri. Dopo questo diventa co-direttore della ricostruito Xavier Institute . Emma inizia presto a giocare un ruolo fondamentale nella vita degli studenti. Emma diventa il capo di un gruppo di studenti a che lei chiamava i Satiri, dopo che i suoi ex allievi caduti. Emma si unisce anche il nuovo premier X-Men squadra, composta da Ciclope, Wolverine , Kitty Pryde e Bestia . Quando la camera Pericolo diventa senziente, Emma battaglia con gli altri membri del suo team. Emma è l'ultimo in piedi, ed è in grado di sconfiggerla. Più tardi, mentre lotta contro Danger on Genosha, Emma si riconnette con il Club Infernale. Utopia e Dark Reign Dark Reign Emma è chiamato da Norman Osborn , dopo essere stato nominato "Top Cop" dell'America, ad entrare in un gruppo chiamato Cabal per aiutare Osborn consolidare il potere. Dopo una serie di proteste anti-mutanti e rivolte a San Francisco , Emma è incaricato da Norman Osborn per guidare un gruppo di peacekeeping civile di X-Men. Lei viene dato il comando di Wolverine s 'figlio Daken , Weapon Omega , Mimic , e il duo di Cloak e . Dagger Emma ha portato un elemento finale alla squadra: Namor, con cui aveva già condiviso una relazione romantica. Primo incontro di Emma con la squadra si è verificato quando si arresta un gruppo di vandali mutanti guidato dal suo ex studente, Hellion. Emma insiste per visitare un carcere mutante per vedere come i prigionieri vengono trattati. Lei è poi contattato, debolmente, da professor Xavier , e lui la informa che lui e Hank sono stati tenuti prigionieri lì. Lui le dice anche che l'Omega Chair, sviluppato dalla Bestia Oscuro ha effetti collaterali terribili, e che Osborn non sta dicendo tutto. Emma poi rassicura verbalmente il professore che lei gli crede, e che avrebbe assicurarsi che tutto sarebbe andato tutto bene. Nazione X In nazione X , Osborn si ritirò, lasciando i mutanti per costruire la loro utopia, Emma continua a sostenere Ciclopi, se era apparentemente intrappolata nella sua forma di diamante finché l'essenza Void potrebbe essere rimosso in sicurezza. Per aiutarla, Xavier collega telepaticamente le menti Emma e Ciclopi '. Cyclops si ritrova in una grande stanza bianca nella mente di Emma. Molte rappresentazioni di Emma sono presenti, e la coscienza principale di Emma gli si avvicinarono. Proprio come hanno cominciato a discutere di come estrarre il Vuoto, tutti gli altri personaggi Emma attacca Ciclopi, mentre il principale Emma viene tirato nel candore vuota. Lei vola via da verso pensieri Ciclopi 'fino a quando lei è in grado di raggiungere lui attraverso un buco che aveva fatto saltare attraverso il candore. Una volta salvato Emma vede qualcosa sopra la spalla Ciclopi ', ed è bruscamente espulso dalla sua mente e nel mondo reale, non più nella sua forma di diamante. Necrosha Selene cerca di Emma In Necrosha , Selene recentemente resuscitato Satiri di Emma vengono inviati ad attaccarla. Catturano la sua inconsapevole, e la sua provocazione. Di fronte dai suoi fallimenti passati, Emma sbriciolato ed era in grado di reagire. Lei è protetta da Ciclope e Domino abbastanza a lungo per la Vanisher di apparire e teletrasportarsi Emma per la sicurezza. Alla fine della battaglia, Emma riconosce l'unico modo per porre fine a questo è quello di uccidere Selene e chiunque al suo fianco, anche Wither , un ex e favorito allievo di Emma. Altri mutanti recentemente resuscitati vengono inviati ad attaccare gli X-Men per impedire loro di interferire con i piani di Selene a sacrificare le anime dei mutanti risorti su Genosha. Tuttavia, i Satiri sono inviati per uccidere Emma come una punizione per contrastare i piani di Selene durante la loro permanenza nel Club Infernale insieme. Seconda Venuta Durante la Seconda Venuta Emma rimane per lo più su Utopia e usato la sua telepatia per mantenere Scott e le squadre in campo collegati. Ha poi lascia questo post a combattere con gli altri X-Men sul Golden Gate Bridge. Si è comportata molto nervoso quando Speranza manifestò la Fenice Forza, ma le fu detto da Wolverine che non c'è niente che possa fare ora. Si comporta freddo e indifferente verso Scott quando lui la cerca fuori per un sostegno morale a causa di essere in questa forma. Poi vede il manifesto Phoenix Forza intorno speranza e ricorda di Jean Grey parole a lei quando la vide durante l'attacco Sisterhood: "Prepara". Fear Itself Emma e gli altri X-Men sono costretti a proteggere la città di San Francisco da Kuurth, inarrestabile Juggernaut. Dopo la creazione di una sala conferenze psichico per il sindaco, Ciclope, e se stessa, Emma attende sulla Cerebro per attaccare il Juggernaut mentalmente quando la squadra può ottenere il suo casco. Una volta che il casco è spento, Emma cerca di attaccare telepaticamente, ma soffre di estremo disagio psichico. Lei viene inviato al centro di recupero su Utopia fianco Speranza Summers, dove, in un momento di confusione, cerca di soffocare. Lei è fermato da Namor che lei scambia per Cyclops e baci. Regenesis Emma rimane con Scott su Utopia dove lei liquida la sua azienda al fine di finanziare Utopia per il momento. Lei è in Estinzione della squadra di Scott insieme a Speranza, Colossus, Magik, Pericolo, Magneto, Namor e Storm. Emma e la squadra sono allarmati del Dreaming Celeste in corso di attivazione da Mr. Sinister . Lo impegnarsi in battaglia e Emma finisce per perdere un braccio di diamanti a causa di uno scoppio di una sonda celeste. Emma e la squadra ha combattuto il popolo Sinister finché il signor Sinister li invita nel suo dominio. Sinister controlls telepaticamente la squadra, ma a causa di essere nella sua forma di diamante di Emma è immune, ma circondata. Emma ha detto Speranza una parola in codice che replica forma di diamante di Emma per proteggere speranza da Sinister prima di entrare nel suo dominio. Con Sinister colpito alla testa dalla speranza grazie a Emma, la squadra è liberata dal suo controllo telepatico, ma Sinister prevede che questo sarebbe successo e il team apprende copie di Sinister sono diventati un alveare-mente come specie. Making The Gods Blink Emma e la squadra continuano a combattere la Sinister Specie quando Emma si rende conto che Sinister sta usando la mente di Ciclope come modello per la sua specie. Emma ha Namor tenere il braccio sinistro come un laccio emostatico e abbandona la sua forma di diamante, dove lei usa con successo la sua telepatia in mente esplosione delle Sinisters. Tuttavia, un nuovo Sinister arriva dicendo che integra i nuovi dati che le Sinisters precedenti ricevute e si spara dopo il teletrasporto suo palazzo di distanza. La testa di The Dreaming Celeste riattacca ad esso del corpo come il resto del paese Celestiali. Emma sta per essere detto di lasciare da Scott, ma lui taglia corto si rifiuta di andare. Il team guarda i Celestiali giù promettendo di proteggere la Dreaming celeste e la Terra. Un gruppo di persone si radunano guardando gli X-men ma non fanno nulla, non le cose lancio, senza legature dispregiativo. Essi mostrano solo la paura che era il piano iniziale Ciclope 'tutti insieme. Braccio di diamante di Emma finalmente è stato riattaccato da una macchina per tessere molecolare fatta da X-Club . Emma è stata vista formazione, tornare a combattere in condizione dopo il braccio riattacco. Ha avuto una breve conversazione con Namor e sinistra mentre notando Scott era sul bordo di qualcosa. In seguito è stata distribuita con il team di estinzione a che fare con i prigionieri evaso dalla stazione prigione spazio Peak e quando i Vendicatori ha mostrato fino a che fare con altri fuggitivi. Lei collabora con Iron Man , Colosso e Red Hulk per affrontare Xemnu Titan Mentre Colosso tiene fuori Xemnu, Emma e Tony fare un dispositivo di schermatura psiconic per l'Hulk Rosso per proteggere lui da telepatia di Xemnu. Con il dispositivo completo, la potenza combinata di Colossus e Red Hulk è stato sufficiente per sconfiggere l'alieno. Con Speranza preso prigioniero dalla Unità , il team di estinzione si congeda dai Vendicatori per salvare Speranza. Emma e la squadra sono teletrasportati lì da Magik dove Emma cerca di invadere la mente di unità. Unità utilizza un doppio mente falso, che è quello che ha utilizzato in primo luogo per renderlo un segnale di rilevamento mutante falsi al fine di far emergere la speranza, che gli permette la possibilità di girare un piccolo laser a Emma stordimento di lei. Poi usa una raffica feromone su di lei e Namor costringendoli a diventare intimi sul campo di battaglia che fa Scott arrabbiato e geloso facendolo saltare Unit. Con la sconfitta finale del Modulo per mano di pericolo, la squadra torna a casa dove Emma si scusa con Scott quello che è successo con lei e Namor. Lui le dice che era bene con quello che è successo da quando è stata costretta a farlo e non aveva scelta in materia. Avengers vs X-Men Phoenix Five Lati Emma con gli X-Men, dove cercava di prendere Speranza approfondire Utopia lontano dai Vendicatori e la battaglia. Era vicino alla chiusura telepaticamente le difese mentali del Avenger, quando Iron Man si presenta con una nuvola nanotech taser per bloccare la telepatia. Emma è costretta nella sua forma di diamante e viene sconfitto poco dopo fino Magneto presentò salvarla. Emma insieme con gli altri X-Men andare a nascondersi dopo Speranza scappa. Scoprono speranza si sta dirigendo verso la luna. Emma, e altri quattro mutanti, Ciclope, Magik, Colosso, e Namor, acquisiscono una scheggia di Phoenix grazie a Iron Man con una nuova armatura per fermarlo da legame con speranza. Emma e il resto della Fenice Cinque prendono Speranza sulla Terra al fine di prepararsi per gli eventi futuri. Essi annunciano essi purificare la Terra. Emma e il resto della Fenice Cinque fissare la Terra porre fine alla fame, dando una fonte inesauribile di energia e fuorilegge pax guerra Utopia. Un'altra rissa con i Vendicatori si verifichi ma la Scarlet Witch teletrasporta una speranza volontario e Vendicatori via. Emma parla con Ciclope che continua a dire che, nonostante tutte le buone X-Men fare e tutto il bene che hanno fatto, l'uomo odia ancora e li teme. Che saranno sempre spinto ulteriormente in un angolo e rubare via la loro innocente pur essendo in via di estinzione così pochi. Gli umani saranno sempre inviare i loro "eroi" per attaccare i mutanti e continuano a spingere in giro. Lei guarda come Ciclope afferma semplicemente "Nessun altro Avengers". Emma e Namor parlano Transonic di essere imprigionato. Namor è disgustato con esso e Emma gli dice che sa dove la ragazza è. In quello che sembra essere un momento manipolativo per Emma, molto probabilmente a causa della corruzione e il potere della parte della Fenice forza in lei, bacia Namor e gli dice Transonic è in Wakanda e che lei, Emma, non ha detto Scott sulla sua sorte. Con Magneto avvio di azioni di Namor all'attenzione di Scott, si interroga Emma. Emma gli dice Namor è il suo uomo e che Scott non ha alcuna autorità su di lui. Emma gli dice di guardare il beneficio di ciò che è accaduto con i Vendicatori di essere trovato. Emma e il resto della Fenice Cinque vanno a Wakanda, dove nella sconfitta di Namor, assorbono la quota della Fenice Forza. Emma chiede un incontro con Scott in posizione remota del deserto della Dancalia in Etiopia. Emma e lo parlano e lei va a dire che ha raggiunto in ogni mente sulla Terra. Scott le dice che ha bisogno di smettere di suonare come Namor e che questa non è una guerra e ha bisogno di tornare a casa. Emma dice a Scott che la speranza è in K'un Lun. Scott si precipita a recuperare la speranza di lasciare Emma a metà frase accattonaggio per lui per smettere di lei come lei ha paura per quello che potrebbe fare il prossimo come l'influenza di Phoenix Forza suo corrompe ulteriormente. Si finisce per fare un uomo che aveva un mordi e fuggi incidente con una tredicenne anni ragazzo mutante fa e mai segnalato solo perché era un mutante, morte cerebrale. Quando Colossus e Magik combattere, riescono a battere a vicenda nel tentativo di guadagnare quota della Fenice Forza dell'altro. Essi vengono restituiti al loro forme normali come le loro porzioni di Phoenix Forza li lasciano e presumibilmente vanno a Emma e Scott. Emma è ormai quasi completamente corrotta dal Phoenix Forza. Lei ha costretto tutti gli altri X-Men a inchinarsi e il suo culto. Solo uno resistito e che era Magneto. Emma spiega che lei è davvero il più potente dei due che dispetti Magneto per contattare Xavier dire sia Emma e Scott sono completamente scomparsi. Scott ha bisogno di più potenza dopo la sua sconfitta per mano della speranza di prendere il potere del Pugno di Ferro e la strega Scarlet così lui si sta dirigendo dopo Emma. Emma parla con Scott dicendogli che può leggere i suoi pensieri su come pensa potrebbe prendere la sua metà. Emma comincia ad andare su un rant minacciando di bruciare il mondo, ma Ciclope urla di lei di smettere di parlare così e chiede cosa ha ottenuto in lei. Lei risponde con uno sguardo preoccupato che lei non conosce. I Vendicatori e X-Men attaccano i due avatar rimanenti e combattere. Come la lotta continua all'esterno, Emma e Ciclope hanno una cena psichico discutere le cose. Emma rivela Scott ancora più inquietanti tendenze come l'utilizzo di sangue umano come salsa per una bistecca. Lei gli racconta la vicenda psichica e che lei lo ama veramente. Lei continua a parlare di distruggere il mondo e che sarà una regina di cenere e saranno solo ricostruire di nuovo. La corruzione di Emma è quasi completo e Cyclops realizza questo. Chiede perdono come Emma è colpita dal lui e la sua metà della forza viene assorbita. Emma viene arrestato dai Vendicatori quali sono poi attaccato da Purifers essere etichettati come simpatizzanti mutanti. I Vendicatori sconfiggerlo e poi Emma è scortato in carcere e il team di estinzione si rivela essere ancora attivo. Mai senza tacchi Kitty vede Emma in carcere, chiedendole se lei vuole Emma per prendere un messaggio a Scott. Emma ribatte a Kitty che lei non vuole sporcare la sua bocca, nel suo solito tono medio verso il Kitty. Parlano per un po 'con Kitty dicendo che hanno molto in comune con Emma dicendo che entrambi i loro uomini si è rivelato essere idioti. Kitty afferma che la differenza è che lei era abbastanza intelligente per lasciare la sua. Esce mentre Emma guarda con una smorfia sul viso. Tutti i Nuovi X-Men Mutant Revolution Emma è stato liberato da una unità di trasporto ad alta prigioniero di sicurezza da Ciclope e Magneto, i cui poteri appena andato in tilt. Emma è furioso a Scott per tutte le sue azioni e il tradimento e il Ciclope le dice che non era lui ed era la Fenice. Tempeste Emma off e Cyclops le dice di leggere la sua mente per mostrarle come scusa è veramente, ma Emma rivela che lei non può come la Fenice modificato i loro poteri e la sua telepatia è andato. Emma racconta anche Scott che meglio non essere vicini l'uno all'altro, e quando lei stava apparentemente andata a finire il rapporto lì e subito, i poliziotti iniziano a dirigersi verso di loro come Magik teletrasporta il gruppo di distanza. In Australia, una nuova ragazza mutante di nome Eva è appena risvegliato i suoi poteri dopo il suo il fratello protettivo iniziato una lotta. La ragazza formò una sfera di tempo intorno a un blocco in Australia con la Guardia di polizia e federali al di fuori della sfera. Emma racconta la ragazza mutante che questi sono i tempi più spaventosi nella vita mutanti. Il team si offre di aiutarla a imparare a controllare i suoi poteri, se lei sarà unirsi a loro. Quando la sfera temporale va giù, Emma sposta nella sua forma di diamante, e con Magneto e Ciclope, che aiuta a proteggere Eva e combattere le forze di polizia. Con Ciclope e Magneto discutere i problemi a portata di mano in un campo, Emma dice loro sia un nuovo mutante è stato rivelato. Quando Magik teletrasporta Ciclope e Magneto di nuovo al Weapon X struttura, tempeste Cyclops ed Emma chiede cosa sia successo, dove Magneto le dice che gli originali cinque X-Men sono stati portati al presente. Magneto parla di giovani Ciclope e Jean Grey che è tutto Emma necessario per sentire come va a trovare Cyclops. Lei lo trova su una collina dove si comincia a chiedergli cosa è successo. Mentre riluttante, Cyclops le dice che erano tutti reali. Emma medita chi avrebbe la tecnologia e mezzi per qualcosa di simile. Con Cyclops sottolineando Bestia sarebbe l'unico, Emma figure ha senso dal momento che Cyclops ucciso Xavier che con Hank non essere in grado di uccidere Scott lo avrebbe punito, invece. Si presenta con Scott e il gruppo per l'istituto Jean Grey di consegnare la sua spiegazione di quanto accaduto in Avengers vs X-Men per pulire l'aria e di offrire i nuovi studenti a unirsi al suo lato delle cose al nuovo istituto Xavier. The New Revolution Con l'emergere di un nuovo mutante di nome Fabio Medina , Ciclope e la sua squadra di X-Men visualizzare fino a acertain lui ad aderire al nuovo Charles Xavier Istituto per la Gifted. Fabio è stato arrestato dalla polizia, al momento del suo risveglio poteri e provocando una comotion. Gli X-Men riescono a fermare la polizia, ma sono presto attaccati da un gruppo di sentinelle. I veterani X-Men riescono a sconfiggere le sentinelle, anche con i loro poteri alterati con Ciclope sferrare il colpo finale, il livellamento dell'intera area, come lo sguardo di gruppo con stupore il suo potere. Dopo le sentinelle sconfitti, il gruppo rivoluzionario di X-Men a conquistare Fabio e restituire il nuovo istituto Xavier. Emma ha una rottura verso il basso al di fuori e scopre che lei sta proiettando i suoi pensieri a caso. Ha una profonda conversazione con Scott sulla loro situazione attuale. Mentre sono d'accordo che sono separati, essi mostrano che ancora preoccupano a vicenda e continueranno a lavorare insieme per il miglioramento degli studenti. Hanno la testa dentro la nuova scuola e andare oltre l'attuale situazione mutante. La squadra si teletrasporta in Australia per visitare la madre di Eva Bell, e non molto tempo dopo mostrando, gli X-Men e reclute sono intercettato da una squadra dei Vendicatori. Emma e Scott resistono ai Vendicatori con la proclamazione audace che i Vendicatori sono quelli responsabili della morte di Charles Xavier. Dopo alcune dichiarazioni Ciclopi e dei Vendicatori quasi assaltano la squadra X, Eva Campana li congela in una bolla temporale. Ciclope rende l'affermazione che gli X-Men proteggono tutti i mutanti e gli esseri umani che li supportano e che un monito per le persone che negano loro la libertà è stato rilasciato. Il team X viene trasportato di nuovo al New Xavier Institute, dove Magneto si rivela essere la talpa. La squadra mostra disgusto alla rivelare ad eccezione di Emma, che si rende conto che Magneto essere un doppio agente è un piano geniale e persino convince Scott si può giocare a loro vantaggio. Emma, insieme al resto della squadra mutante veterano, vengono trasportati dal Magik a Jean Grey Institute. Quando si fanno vedere a Jean Grey Institute, Scott si spegne la sua spiegazione della sua squadra nella storia e nel frattempo, Emma affronta il Stepford Naiadi dove capire che lei non ha la sua telepatia e rendersi conto che è per questo che Emma non ha mai fatto contatto. Il Cuckoos psichicamente tortura Emma ad un grado su di esso e scoprire cosa è successo tra lei e Scott. Emma non li biasimo per le loro azioni come lei fa capire che sono proprio come lei. Emma e il Cuckoos poi hanno una conversazione psichico sugli eventi che accadono nella scuola con l'originale X-Men venire al futuro. I cuculi fanno menzione di Jean Grey e che lei è ancora molto inesperto, in quanto sono stati leggendo la sua mente con una certa frequenza. Emma racconta le Cuckoos a venire con lei alla Scuola Xavier dove lei continuerà ad addestrarli. Emma e il gruppo partono per un periodo di ritornare nella loro scuola e trovare i nuovi mutanti sempre attaccato dalla Danger Room. È allora che i poteri di Magik mostrano il suo stato rotto mentre lei urla di dolore, scompare per breve tempo, e riappare in un piccolo scoppio di fiamme. Emma e il veterano di X-Men partono ancora una volta per la scuola Jean Grey e al loro ritorno, i cuculi sono venuti al nuovo Istituto Xavier insieme con la versione più giovane di Angel. Dopo i poteri di Magik si spengono di nuovo, Ciclope ha un colloquio con lei e la riporta. Emma, insieme al resto della squadra, vengono forzatamente tirato in Limbo, dove Illyana ha trasformato in Darkchilde. E 'emerso che la squadra è stata forzatamente trasportato nel Limbo da Dormammu in modo che potesse uccidere la squadra a dispetto Magik e infine ucciderla. Emma si trasforma in forma di diamante per mantenere se stessa protetti e quando comanda Dormammu suoi vicini senza cervello per attaccare la squadra, Emma riceve i cuculi Stepford per accendere la mentalità del temibile nuova mutanti in coraggio, dando loro il coraggio di reagire. Emma e il resto della squadra combattere i servi per salvare se stessi e Magik. Emma continua combattendo quelli senza cervello e il gruppo è presto ottenere sopraffatto con qualche ferirsi. Magik riesce a liberarsi e lanciare tutti fuori mentre assorbe tutta la dimensione in se stessa. Uno degli studenti, Benjamin, è quasi morto, ma gli allenatori Emma Christopher attraverso l'uso delle sue capacità e salvarlo. Scott scusa alla squadra e dice loro che tutti debbono treno. Emma e Scott escort Fabio a casa, in quanto non riusciva a gestire la pressione che viene fornito con l'essere un X-man. Emma dice che la squadra di non preoccuparsi perché nuovi mutanti stanno spuntando in tutto il mondo, ed i salvataggi di squadra e recluta un nuovo mutante di nome David Bond, che ha la capacità di controllare le automobili. Emma è visto allenare Davide quando controlla un aereo enorme appena fuori del composto. Quando Irma delle Naiadi di Stepford tinge i capelli, Emma è visto scortando la schiena dentro quando Celeste si agita su di lei. Emma aiuta il team invadono il Helicarrier SHIELD quando catturano parola di Fabio essere rapiti e interrogato e la squadra riesce a salvare con successo Fabio. Emma e Scott stanno addestrando gli studenti, ma l'ex coppia finiscono per avere una piccola discussione. Dopo aver visto Eva eseguire una nuova abilità con i suoi poteri, Emma e il resto degli X-Men finiscono per guardare un raduno pro-mutante in onore di Scott. Gli X-Men vanno a unirsi alla manifestazione in cui Emma orologi Scott dare un discorso, ma non molto tempo dopo una nuova sentinella li attacca. Gli attacchi sentinella Blockbuster, e sembra vaporizzare lui. Molto da preoccuparsi di Emma, ma a causa di un tempestivo salvare dalla Magik, è bene. Emma va diamante e carica la macchina, solo per essere buttato indietro e catturato da Angel. Il resto degli X-Men tentare la fortuna nei suoi attacchi, ma la sentinella mantiene adattamento. Alla fine, Magneto arriva e fa un attacco finale. La sentinella sembra pronto ad esplodere, e con Ciclope chiedendo il robot gli dice che lo ha inviato, Emma salva Scott prima lo fa lasciare una esplosione, ma solo per l'aggressore chiamando indietro. Durante una sessione di allenamento, Emma orologi come Ciclope è essere particolarmente duro su Benjamin per dare in un esercizio di formazione. Quando Benjamin esce dalla doccia, Emma è rivestito in diversi vestiti e comincia ad avvicinarsi allo studente nel tentativo di metterlo a disagio e lo spingere per ottenere i suoi poteri per attivare. Il tentativo funziona come Emma riprende i suoi tratti e giunge alla conclusione che lui è molto più di un mutaforma, e che egli può pasticciare con la tecnologia, e che rilascia un feromone di sorta che rende le persone si sentono bene con se stessi. Emma e Magik lo portano ad Atlanta, Georgia, dove hanno messo i suoi poteri alla prova. Emma finisce per avere lo studente esegue una vera missione. Lei gli porge una lettera e dice a Benjamin di portare tutta la strada fino a Timothy Dugan ufficio s 'con una nota dicendogli che a qualcuno all'interno SHIELD sta attaccando mutanti. Benjamin finisce passaggio e Emma racconta Scott sua missione con successo. Battle of the Atom Emma Frost e il resto dei Uncanny X-Men arrivano sulla scena di una battaglia di collaborare con Kitty Pryde ei suoi studenti costituiti restante Original Five X-Men. Dopo la distruzione di tutte le sentinelle, uno dei capi rimane attivo e uccide i Ciclopi più giovani, causando il più vecchio a scomparire e cessare di esistere. Emma arriva Christopher far rivivere il giovane Scott Summers, e il più vecchio ritorna alla realtà. Dopo la battaglia, i Uncanny X-Men partono e ritornano nella loro scuola dove guardano il filmato della loro lotta per lo studio. Emma finisce per avere una battaglia telepatico con la vecchia Jean Grey dal futuro per essere un condotto per telepatia la Stepford Naiadi ', ma Emma è infine sconfitto. Sempre più X-Men dal futuro continuano a venire al presente. Emma, insieme al resto degli X-Men, continuano a combattere la squadra male futuro designato. Anti-mutante arma armamento di SHIELD è completamente attiva, e gli X-Men lavorare insieme per finire la battaglia, mentre riescono a fermare l'assalto, ma non senza alcune vittime. Scheda Tecnica Nome Emma Frost Origine Marvel Genere Donna Classificazione Mutante/ Ex Regina Bianca del Club Infernale/ Membro degli X-men/ Avatar delle Fenice Età 30 anni Poteri Emma è una potente telepate pari al Professor x e questo le permette di leggere la mente, effettuare interventi di chirurgia psichica( può riparare i danni del cervello), possedere qualcuno, creare potenti illusioni, mantello mentale( può nascondersi ad altri telepati), scudo psionico, camuffamento( può usare la telepatia per cambiare aspetto), proiezione astrale, psicometria, indurre dolore mentale, cancellare la memoria, paralizzare, trasferimento mentale, controllo della mente, aumento dei poteri degli altri mutanti(solo temporaneamente), la sua mutazione secondaria le permette di trasformare la sua pelle in un diamante organico che le garantisce forza, resistenza, agilità e velocità sovrumane, invulnerabilità, immunità alla telepatia/ Come Avatar della Fenice tutti i suoi poteri vengono aumentati inoltre acquisice volo, immortalità, pirocinesi cosmica, telepatia e telecinesi potenziate Debolezza Dopo la possessione della Fenice la sua telepatia è quasi scomparsa/ Nella sua forma di Diamante può essere distrutta se colpita con la giusta forza/ Come Avatar della Fenice è vulnerabile alla magia di Scarlet Capacità Distruttiva Con la telepatia potrebbe essere una distruttrice di vita/ Con la forma di diamante stradale/ Come Avatar planetaria Raggio d'azione Con la telepatia planetaria/ Corpo a corpo in forma diamante/ Come Avatar planetario 'Velocità Velocità del pensiero con la telepatia/ Supersonica come diamante/ Superiore alla luce come Avatar Durabilità In forma diamante città / Come Avatar Planetario+ Forza di Sollevamento 2 tonnellate in forma diamante/ Come Avatar può sollevare masse enormi Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Nessuno Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari